Breakfast
by Shimata
Summary: What do you get when you mix Tomo, Kagura, Osaka, waffles and a 14-year old teacher? Plain utter chaos. One-shot


Breakfast

Disclaimer: Azumanga Daioh does not belong to me. Only Ikuto, my OC, belongs to me.

* * *

It was a ordinary day in Azumanga High School. The birds are chirping, traffic jams were occuring on the east side of the metropolis and the students were getting ready for homeroom, except for one classroom of 3-A...

"Hey, where the hell is that brat?" Yukari looked around, searching under the desk.

"I bet that he's taking a long dump right now..." The girl known as Tomo Takino smirked at the thought of it and glanced towards the door.

Checking her watch, Yomi sighed. "It's already 8:10... How much longer he's going to take..."

The child prodogy shrugged. "I don't know, Yomi-san. Should we start class without him?"

Standing up, Yukari dusted her pants and took out the class roster.

"Ok... Rachel..." She started attendence until the door slammed open, revealing a panting, bruised boy, who was carrying a backback and a bag on the other. His black hair was slightly dirtyed and several scrapes can be seen on his arms and legs.

"Oy, you damn brat. You kept us waiting long enough." Yukari glanced at the newcomer, rolling the roster, walked up to him and slammed it onto his head.

"Sorry... My alarm was off and I had to get here by using a bicycle." He limped towards the other side of the room, groaning and grumbling before sitting on the chair by the far corner.

"Ikuto-sensei, are you ok?" Chiyo Mihama standed up from her desk. He waved in responce.

"It's ok, Chibi. Even though I've made contact with several cars, it's good..." His voice trailed off as his body shivered uncontrollably. Even though his height was the same as the average high school student, his frame tilted the chair in the process.

Tomo looked at Ikuto and raised her hand.

"Sensei. What is that?" She pointed towards the white plastic bag that laid next to the chair.

"Oh, this?" Ikuto lifted the object from the bag, and faced it towards Tomo.

"It's my breakfast. See? I had to put some waffles in the toaster while I was in a hurry." He opened the tupperware container and picked up the plastic fork, about to dig in until...

Tomo standed up on her desk.

"Hey, get down from there!" Ikuto standed up from the chair, rested the container on the seat and rushed towards the Wildcat. Ignoring his call, she striked a pose and started to sing in English.

**"Do you like waffles?"**

Osaka standed up, her hand in the air. **"Yeah, we like waffles."**

**"Do you like pancakes?"**

Kagura sat up. **"Yeah, we like pancakes."**

**"Do you like french toast?"**

**"Yeah, we like french toast."**

**"Dodododo~ Can't wait to get a mouth full!"**

Osaka and Kagura walked up to Tomo, hand in hand and started to sing in perfect harmony.

**"Do you like waffles?  
Yeah, we like waffles.  
Do you like pancakes?  
Yeah, we like pancakes.  
Do you like french toast?  
Yeah, we like french toast.  
Dodododo~ Can't wait to get a mouth full!"**

As the song ended, Tomo lunged towards the container and grabbed the steaming waffle. In retaliation, Ikuto grabbed the other side of the waffle and started pulling on it.

"Tomo! **Leggo of my Eggo!**" He yelled as they pulled back and forth on the pastry, After a few seconds, it flew out of their hands and landed onto Osaka's head. Still smiling, she licked the syrup that was dripping down her head and began to munch the waffle before looking at everyone.

"Does anyone got milk?"

Ikuto sighed, a habit he knew well as he rustling his hand though his hair.

_'I will never understand these idiots...'_ He thought before going back to his chair and stared at the floor, as his stomach started growling in hunger.

* * *

Author Notes: Well, this one shot was on my mind for some time after seeing my little brother watching a video with the "Who likes waffles" song.

Oh, and a note about Ikuto. He's the fictional represention of me and it's his first time being featured in a Azumanga fanfiction! Yay!

This one shot was made on Zoho, a online word processor so please forgive me for any spelling errors.

Read and review!


End file.
